Drystan Roku/Personality and Relationships
Personality He is a brave, bold, independent individual. He doesn't care if you don't like him or support him, and he's gonna do it his way even if it's wrong. His goal is to become the Pirate King so he can reinforce Roger's Will and era. He will gladly blurt out any nonsense that pops into his head, and call out anyone even if he knows nothing about them. Relationships Because of his positive attitude, he's built many positive relationships that will help him in the long run. Although, even if the other person has negative intentions, he'll blindly trust them. He believes that they wouldn't betray him or hurt him in anyway, unless they were and enemy to begin with. Super Rookies He's created several rivalries within the new super rookies. However, he doesn't see them as enemies. He sees them as competition for the gold. With many different kinds of people, bring all kinds of ideas and abilities, all going for the same thing, he's always on his toes and ready for a fight. Crew Roku doesn't refer to his crew as a crew. He calls them his family. There's a bond between them that he won't let break. The love and compassion he shows towards them, makes them feel important even in the little roles. He cares deeply and will sacrifice anything at any moment to protect them. Allies Kent Newgate He doesn't fear Kent for being WhiteBeard's son, he respects him for what he's trying to do. Of all the super rookies he relates to Kent the most. They both agreed on ushering another pirate era similar to the previous one with Gold Roger and WhiteBeard. So far Kent is the only other super rookie to support Roku's dream to become King of The Pirates. Later on they've created a bond made from trust. Now that he and Kent have taken in the Yonko Kaido, he knows that Kent won't leave him when things get rough and help him when he really needs it. Rosa Flor He has a enormous crush on Rosa. Whenever he sees her he loses track of what he was doing and talks to her. He's saved her on many occasions, and helped her out in many tight spots. When she was separated from her crew and displaced as captain, Roku let her stay on his crew as co captain until she gets her crew back. Shanks He's met the Yonko several times. These encounters were e base he needed to make a friendship with Shanks. After his first encounter he tried to train under Shanks but was rejected. He was told that a pirates life was too much for him at a young age. Wanting to prove that he was tough he challenged the Yonko to a fight, but it was never accepted. Even now he's making a name for himself so he can get his battle with the Yonko. Enemies World Government Being that he's trying to reinforce Roger's era, he's became one of the world governments greatest threats. On top of that, he's beaten several marines, pirate captains, navy captains, and Rear Admirals. He's making himself known and not letting them see him as someone they can just push aside. Marines From the start of his pirate career he gave the marines trouble. Originally he was just a rookie that could be ignored, until he defeated a Vice Admiral and destroyed the Gates of Justice on the Impel Down side. Many marines fear his power, and have no idea what he's made of or if he's holding back his true potential. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Character Subpages Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Character